El regalo
by Sayuri Hatake
Summary: Milo recibe un regalo raro de su novio en el San Valentin.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, estoy empezando a escribir en español, por eso no me matén si hay algunos errores.

Agradezco a Silentforce666 quién ha corrigido la fic y que me ha ayudado mucho con la lengua, en verdad, hace un año que ella la leyo pero como a mí me gustaría subirla en San Valentín tuve que esperar.

Gracias a todos y a mí me gustaría mucho saber si les han gustado la fic, o si és la peor cosa que ya leyerán en su vida. Críticas y sugestiones, porfavor me las envién.

**El regalo**

Catorce de Febrero

Casi a las ocho de la mañana, Milo de Escorpión se dirigía hacia la arena de entrenamiento, iba solo y con una mirada que haría temblar al más valiente caballero que tuviese la mala suerte de ser su compañero de lucha ese día.

¿La razón?

Todos ya creían cuál era, puesto que sólo una persona podría cambiar el humor de Escorpión. Sólo uno lograba hacerlo sonreír por nada – o por todo – o dejarlo tan furioso que ahorcaría al primero que lo fastidiase.

Todos los caballeros sabían que fuese cual fuese la situación emocional de Milo, el responsable era siempre el mismo: Camus de Acuario.

Milo fue hacia donde estaban Afrodite, Mu y Shaka a mirar a los demás en el entrenamiento. Tomó asiento cerca del pisciano, con una mirada aburrida y suspirando, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el mismo.

- ¡Hombre! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

- Milo, nosotros te conocemos muy bien, es mejor que digas logo que te pasa.

- Pero es eso, de verdad. Lo que me molesta es que no pasa nada.

- ¿Qué querías que pasase?

Un suspiro más y Milo continúo la charla.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- ¡Claro!, es San Valentín, Salvatore¹ me ha prometido que vamos a cenar en Atenas y después… bien, después todo puede acontecer – dijo un muy contento Afrodite.

- ¡Por supuesto que es San Valentín y yo no voy hacer nada!, en verdad, hace días que ni siquiera puedo hablar con Camus, ayer nosotros discutimos, o mejor, YO he discutido, porque él no me ha prestado atención ni siquiera por un rato. Aquel hijo de una…

Se quedó mudo y sus ojos quedaran en la imagen del caballero de Acuario bajando las escaleras de la arena, silencio que llamó la atención de los otros tres caballeros que oían el desahogo del escorpiano, y le seguián la mirada.

Un pormenor en la figura de su amante fue lo que sorprendió a Milo, Camus tenía en las manos un pequeño paquete, un regalo. Se sorprendió puesto que pensaba que él no se acordaría de la fecha.

El pelirrojo se acercó tranquilamente como si no hubiese oído las palabras nada gentiles que Milo hablaba de él, y las aún peores que iba a hablar. Aunque todos estaban seguros de que él escuchara, lo más cierto era que Camus nunca empezaba una discusión en el mismo nivel del genio peligroso de su novio.

-_Bonjour, mon chèr!² – _dijó y le regaló con un beso cálido el paquete - ¡Feliz San Valentín!

-¡_Bon jour_ un carajo!¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué después de echarme por casi una semana, puedes acercarte, decir cuatro palabras en francés, que me voy olvidar todo y quedarme de rodillas ante ti?

-_Oui.³_

-Camus, tú no puedes comprarme con un regalo.

Frente la intransigencia y clara rabia de Milo, el pelirrojo ya sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que se quedase calmo. Él había comprendido que el simple hecho de no haberle prestado atención exclusiva en los últimos días hizo que el escorpiano se quedara más rabioso y venenoso que de lo que solía ser.

Suspiró agotado, conocía aquel escorpión mejor que nadie y por eso ya sabía que la conversación había terminado más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Dio dos pasos hacia arriba y se quedó arriesgando su última jugada:

-¿No quieres saber qué es el regalo? Estoy seguro que te vas a gustar.

- ¡DESAPARECE!

La rabia era casi visible, Camus no tenía otra opción más que marcharse hacia su templo, pero seguro que pronto sería seguido por su novio.

Milo volvió a su hogar cerca de los amigos que escuchaban toda la discusión. Pero la cara molesta que llevaba cambió por una de rabia creciente, casi ira. Tenía los ojos rojos y fijos y en las manos sujetaba el regalo con tanta fuerza que ya comenzaba a rasgar el paquete.

Viendo la situación de su amigo, Mu decidió que era tiempo de sacarlo de sus pensamientos:

-¿Milo, estás bien?

-¿Qué te pareces, Mu? – respondió con sarcasmo - ¿Parezco bien para ti?

- Milo tiene razón, se vas a decir tonterías, mejor no digas nada, Mu – dijo Afrodite – ¿Milo ni siquiera vas a ver qué es el regalo?

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron acordarse de que bueno o malo había recibido un regalo de San Valentín. Estaba tan molesto por lo que pasó en la última semana que sólo había pensado en descargar parte de su rabia en Camus. Ni siquiera percibió que su novio se había acordado de la fecha y le había comprado un regalo y que además eso fue una señal de atención. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, su rabia se convertía cada vez más en curiosidad.

- Lo abriré, pero lo que dije es verdad, él no me compra con un regalo. Pero tengo que pensar que él tuvo un poco de atención y cariño, pues no se olvidó de la fecha y me ha comprado algo.

-¡Cállate, y ábrelo, hombre! Que casi muero de curiosidad.

Milo entonces rompió el delicado paquete y se quedó mudo mirando el regalo: un libro.

Pero no era cualquier libro, era un libro viejo, grueso, tenía la capa roja hecha en cuero y las inscripciones en letras doradas estaban en francés. Milo estaba seguro que conocía aquel libro, leyó el titulo para certificarse que era _La Divine Comédie_ de Dante Alighieri. Él mantenía la mirada fija en el libro tratando de comprender el regalo.

Los otros tres caballeros veían todo con incredulidad. La última cosa que sus mentes podrían imaginar era la posibilidad de Camus haber tenido la idea (sin sentido) de regalar al escorpión con un libro. Era de conocimiento de todos que aquel caballero no estaba entre los pocos que eran apasionados por la lectura. O mejor, era de conocimiento de todo el santuario las constantes peleas entre los santos de acuario y escorpión por causa de las muchas horas que el primero permanecía en su biblioteca, la cual el escorpión cariñosamente llamaba de "trastería con olor de viejo".

- ¡Diosa mía! Ahora Camus es un hombre muerto – dijo Afrodite.

Todos esperaban el momento que Milo se levantara con la uña a punto de usar el _Scarlet Needle_ en su propio novio por haberle regalado con un libro en San Valentín.

Pero lo que pasó dejo los tres sorprendidos. Milo tenía una sonrisa que creció hasta romperse en una risa al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el libro en su pecho. Se levantó deprisa y seguiría para las casas zodiacales si no fuese interrumpido por Mu que aún estaba preocupado con la situación:

- Milo, ¿A dónde vas?

- A aprovechar mi regalo ¡Hasta mañana!

Salió corriendo con el libro aún cerca del pecho y dejo tres caballeros tan asustados que se quedaron sin palabras por un rato.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir cuándo empezaron a gustarle los libros?

- No sé Afrodite, no sé. – dijo Mu – Shaka ¿Qué nos puedes decir de todo esto?

- Nada. Aún no he alcanzado iluminación bastante para explicar eso.

continua...

1. Salvatore = mi versión de nombre para Cancer.

2. **Bonjour, mon** chèr = Buenos días, caro.

3. Oui = Sí


	2. Chapter 2

Quince de febrero

Milo veníasolo para el entrenamiento, pero ese díatenía su típica sonrisa en la cara. Tomóasiento y miraba el entrenamiento de sus amigos mientras esperaba por su pareja de lucha.

Pocos minutos después, Mu y Afrodite suspendieronel entrenamientoy fueronhacia Milo, también venían León y Cáncer con quien luchaban.

- ¿Veo entrenar o solo ver cómo un hombre de verdad lucha? – preguntó Salvatore.

- ¿Dónde está el "hombre de verdad"?No, solo estoy esperando aCamus, él está hablando con el enano de Cisne.

- Ya que estamos hablando de Camus… ¿Vosotros se entendieron? – preguntó Afrodite mientras sujetaba aCancer que estaba furioso con el comentario del escorpión.

- Sí, nos entendimos.

- Te ha gustado el regalo, ¿de verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Cerrólos ojos como quien recuerda una cosa que le da muchoplacer – ha sido el mejor regalo que él podría darme.

- ¿Cuándo hanempezado a gustartelos libros?

Así que percibió la confusión y la curiosidad de Peces y Aries, irrumpió una carcajada.

- Desde que no esteban en las manos de Camus . – dice mientras intentabaparar de reírse.

- ¿Cómo? – Interfirió Aiolia – Si yo he comprendido, Camus regaló un libro a Milo ayer, en el San Valentín. ¿Y Milo está contento?

- Contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza, sí es eso. – respondió Mu – pero Milo, ¿Puedes decirnos la razón de tanta felicidad por el regalo? Yo estaba seguroque tú irías a matarlo por eso.

- Vosotros no comprenderán la situación. El libro no era el regalo, o mejor, él era el regalo pero no exactamente. ¿Comprenden?

- No Milo, ni yo, ni nadie ha comprendido.

- Él no me regaló el libro para que **yo** lo leyese. Él me regaló el libro para que **él** no lo leyese.

- Continúa la explicación… - pidió Afrodite.

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer yo estaba furioso con él?

- Sí.

- Yo estaba furioso porque Camus no hacía nada más que leer aquel libro por toda la semana. Así, al darmeel libro, el verdadero regalo que él me dio fue él mismo. Fue como si él me dícese que ayer yo lo tendría todo, toda su atención seríapara mí. Como prueba él ha dejado el libro en las mis manos, así, solo podría leerlo cuando yo lo permitiese. ¿Comprendencuál era el verdadero regalo?

- La verdad, Camus fue muy original – dijo Mu – y ha puesto el cuello en riesgo. Había el riesgo de que tú no comprendiesesel regalo detrás del regalo.

- _J'etais sure(1)_que él comprendería, _parce que(2)_ yo conozco la capacidad de raciocinio de Milo – dice Camus que llegaba y escuchabalos comentarios de los amigos.

- Y yo llevo tiempo junto aCamus y ya he aprendido que para comprenderlo a veces tengo que leer lo que no está escrito.

FIN

* * *

><p>1. J'etais sure = Yo tenía certeza<p>

2. Parce que = porque

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero que les han gustado. Yo he olvidado algo muy importante: el dibujo que hace portada a la fic no és mío, és de una dibujante que se llama Washu-m, ella tiene muchos dibujos maravillosos en " ". Vedlos.<p> 


End file.
